


Ready to Fight

by DesertVixen



Category: A League of Their Own (1992)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide 2018, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Marla Hooch comes back...





	Ready to Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maidenjedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maidenjedi/gifts).



She was back.

It would not be the same as that first glorious season, the beginning.

A beginning she owed to Dottie, Kit and their refusal to go without her – a girl they’d never met, who had no other options.

Now Dottie had gone home, and Kit was playing for Racine. More importantly, women playing baseball was no longer exciting, not with the “real” players coming home.

Marla had assumed – hoped, maybe - they would keep on playing, that there would be another season, that she wouldn’t need to fight.

But she was ready to fight to stay on the field.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it - I saw your pinch hit prompt but didn't feel like I could do it justice. Enjoy!


End file.
